


My starlight

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comparision, F/M, Introspection, Kili's death, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: I do have quite a few full length works planned for this fandom but for now enjoy the few drabbles I've put out, I'll be coming back with full length works hopefully soon





	My starlight

Tears tricked down her face as she watched the spear like end impale him. Saw the way his eyes dulled, the twinkle of forbidden stars fading into blackened night as their eyes met and he tried to speak. Long years that now seemed so short brought her understanding with a new wave of tears. This was goodbye, the end and still she couldn't find the words to tell him. His face softened as if he understood anyway, as if falling into a peaceful slumber and not the darkness of shadow 

She wished to beg him to stay but already it was to late, he was like starlight now. All she loved, cold and distant and forever out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> I do have quite a few full length works planned for this fandom but for now enjoy the few drabbles I've put out, I'll be coming back with full length works hopefully soon


End file.
